Speak Now
by tkdprincess96
Summary: What if Arthur wasn't the one to end the wedding in 3.06? What if it was Gwen? Songfic to Taylor Swift's Speak Now.


**Hello, people of Fanfiction and beyond! Here is a fic that I couldn't get out of my head, and had to write it out before I lost it for all eternity and tried to regain it. By the way, to all those high schoolers out there, Freshmen are awesome! Don't tell us to go home, we will own the school! Ok, now that that's out of my sytem, read away! I'm considering making a sequel, tell me what you think at the end. Constructive critism is appreciated, I want your honest opinion on my writing. This is my first songfic, so beware!**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

Speak Now Songfic- What if Gwen had protested at the wedding in 3.06 and not Arthur? In this universe, Morgana is not evil, just reference for a possible sequel.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Gwen watched as the preparations for the wedding between Princess Elena and Arthur were made. And worse, she was supposed to be _helping_. It killed her inside that Arthur was promised to one that was not herself. Of course, she knew it could never happen. She was just a simple servant girl, while he was the crown prince of Camelot. Although, weren't they entitled to some happiness?

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Arthur and his knights were preparing for the wedding themselves, Arthur looking rather remorse at the prospect. The knights, as well as all of those in attendance, were dressed in Pendragon red, all in their best. Elena, however, was harried in her chambers, yelling at people to find her nurse. Gwen felt a twinge of pity for the servant girl that was the target, shivering in a corner, terrified of the wrath of this new, worried Elena.

_This is surely not what you thought what it would be_

_But I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

Gwen knew Arthur. She knew that he had never imagined that his wedding day would be like this, being forced to marry one he did not know or love. Gwen closed her eyes, and lost herself in a daydream, where she could have what she wanted.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church out the back door._

She stood in the middle of the aisle, asking Arthur to not go through with the wedding. She asked him to meet her outside, to run away with her. It would never happen though, for Camelot was both of their homes, and neither would leave. But for one moment, Gwen thought that it could be possible, for her to meet him out back by the stables, and for them to jump on a white horse and run off together.

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now._

Gwen could hear herself begging Arthur to not say his vows, to not hesitate and come with her. She wanted him to hear her out, and listen to her. She knew that while he might, his father would have her tossed in the dungeons for her insolence. Well, the line "speak now or forever hold your peace" was there for a reason right? To help those in her situation, watching the man they loved wed another.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song_

_That sounds like a death march._

_And I, am hiding in a curtain._

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be._

Gwen smiled at Arthur as he put his hands on his head, groaning. He looked up and saw her, instantly making a gesture towards her that clear screamed, "_Help me!"_ She pointed her thumb at the door, and gave him a sly smile. His face was strewn in confusion, and he had no idea what she was talking about. She mouthed "you're on your own." This time, he could tell what she was talking about, and walked right up to her.

"What do you mean, I'm on my own?" Gwen looked up at the love of her life and whispered,

"I can't help you here. I'm just a servant. What can I do." Arthur saw the look on her face and knew that she was up to something.

"What do you mean?" she was about to reply when the organist played her treacherous tune, and a wedding march began to play. To the ears of Guinevere and Arthur, it was a death march, tearing apart their small chance of being together.

"Go. It's your duty." He gave her a sad smile, fearing that it would be the last time he ever smiled at her, and turned to go inside the throne room. Gwen slipped in after him, unnoticed. It was a good thing, for as a servant, she was not allowed to view such occasions.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me._

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Elena looked beautiful for once, not tripping over her own feet, and looked graceful and gorgeous. She floated down the aisle, determined to marry Arthur. A smile was on her face as she regarded the people that would eventually become her subjects. All bowed or curtsied as she passed, with the exception of Gwen, who was hidden, and did not have to. Arthur was up front, looking even more handsome than when she left him not two minutes ago. He was fidgeting with his cuffs, looking as if he would rather be any place than there. Gwen looked at him from her hiding place, and as if he felt her gaze looked up at her, meeting her eyes. His eyes told her everything that she needed to know; that he wished that she was the one that he was marrying, not Elena.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church out the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said speak now._

She wished that it could happen, but it was too late. Elena was already down the aisle, and was taking Arthur's hands in her own. No, it wasn't too late, she remembered. It wasn't over until he said I do, until they were actually man and wife. But his time was running out, and fast.

_I hear the preacher say_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes, on me._

Geoffrey started the service, getting the "speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence and no one makes a sound. It's her last chance, and she takes it. She takes a deep breath and comes out of her hiding place, exhibiting a confidence that she has rarely shown before.

"I object."

_Horrified looks from everyone_

_In the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone in the room was giving her a look of shock, wondering what a servant girl could have to say about the marriage. Gwen however, seemed to not see them, looking only at Arthur straight in the eyes.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

She was a servant, he was a prince. This should not be happening, according to the laws of Camelot and society. But it was, and neither should marry the wrong person, and for them, the right person was each other.

_So don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church out the back door._

"Arthur, please, don't do this. I'm begging you here. Please, run, don't marry her." All pride was lost as Gwen begged him to not make the single biggest mistake of his life.

_Don't wait, or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now._

"Don't say your vows, just hear me out. That's all that I need, is one chance. Please Arthur, come with me." Her face showed her distress at the thought of him marrying someone else, him not being there for her.

_And you said,_

"_Let's run away now._

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux_

_At the back door._

Arthur took one look at her, then glanced at his father, making a decision. Then, he quickly made up his mind, for there seemed to be no debate about it. Arthur walked down the aisle, grabbed Gwen's arm, and ran. The two ran through the castle, making it to the stables before the alarms could be sounded.

"Come on Guinevere, let's go." The crown prince laughed as he ran with his love, the sound echoing off of the old walls. The way there he shed his crown, cape, and chain as he ran, casting them off to the side. He grabbed two horses that were saddled, originally for him and Elena, but times changed. Gwen quickly went on one, he on the other. He looked at Gwen with love in his eyes.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows._

_I'm glad you were around when they said,_

"_Speak now."_

"I can't be without you Guinevere. Thank you for being there when he said to speak now."

Gwen smiled at her love and galloped ahead. "You're welcome."

And the happy couple rode off into the sunset, leaving behind Uther and Camelot for good.


End file.
